


Coco and The Evils

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: Zeta-7 and The Evils [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Based on a Dream, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comedy, I Tried, M/M, Misunderstandings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pets, Platonic Relationships, guinea pigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic, evil Rick mistakes who 'Her' is.





	Coco and The Evils

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of @dorklyevil concept

Evil Rick found Zeta-7 reading the morning paper in the kitchen. “Hey.”

“Good Morning Rick, did you - did you sleep well?”

Glaring at the back of his rounded head, he grunted, “JZ, I ugh - I'm gonna ask you somethin’, and you better not waste my time,” and taking a long drag from his cigarette, he frowned. “What the hell did you do this time? Did ya - did you train rats t-to whistle?”

“Hohoho, no. It's just Coco, and it's almost breakfast time, so she's probably hungry.”

“Ooooh, I see.” he chuckled, jumping to his own conclusions. “So, you ugh - you finally brought a girl home huh? It's about damn time, and here I thought you were a eunuch or somethin’.”

With raised brow, it took Zeta-7 a few moments to understand the underlying meaning, and hiding his blush, he simply laughed it off. “I-I-I-I guess you could say that. Would you - do you want t-t-to meet her?”

“Whooooa, you - you can’t be serious?”

“Why not? I-I wouldn't want her to be lonely.”

Thinking of all the possible implications, and drama which could ensue, “Sure,” he smirked, reaching into his pocket for another cigarette. “I’ll make her feel _riiight_ at home.”

* * *

He stared at the round, rat looking thing, with its red eyes, and snow white fur, almost disgusted at the faces Zeta-7 made while serving her. “JZ,” he grumbled, smashing his cigarette in the ashtray. “what is that THING doing at the table? I thought you were ugh - bringing someone else. ”

Goodnaturedly, Zeta-7 lifted the creature up, “What are you talking about? Didn't y-y-you want to meet Coco?”

Passing a hand over his face in exasperation, “I don't think you get it,” and sighed. “I thought you brought a girl home, you know….a female companion, snuggle buddy, whatever the hell you call them.”

“But Coco is a-a-a girl.”

Sometimes, he could swear that Zeta-7 did this to rile him up, or to feign innocence. “You must think you're so cute. I meant….. A GIRLFRIEND JZ.…..I thought you had a-a girlfriend up there!”

“Gosh, I - I've never even kissed a-a girl let alone,” he gulped. “d-d-do….that.”

“Ughhh, it's whatever. Can we just eat already, without HER.”

“Oh, I-I-I don't think I can do that.”

“Why not?”

“Cause she's part of - of the family now, and besides,” he smiled, handing Evil Rick a piece if lettuce, and setting the Guinea pig down. “I think she likes y-you. See? She's intrigued by your voice Rick. Aww, isn't that the neatest?”

“Hmph, at least she knows an alpha male when she sees one.”

* * *

“Wow M-M-Morty,” Zeta-7 brightened. “she really really likes y-y-you.”

“What the hell Coco,” Evil Rick pouted. “I-I thought you were mine.”

“Hmm,” Evil morty smirked, petting the creature on his lap. “perhaps she might be useful to us yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used to have a Guinea pig by the same name


End file.
